There's No Place Like Oz
by musicluver001
Summary: About a year after Elphaba's death she wishes to return back to Oz.
1. Chapter 1

There's No Place Like Oz--Chapter One

_A year after Elphaba's "death"…_

"I found it!" Elphaba announced. Fiyero ran into the library. He was starting to get sick of his wife trying to find a counter curse for him, as well as their old school mate, Boq, and the poor flying monkeys. Fiyero believed that there was no counter curse, but Elphaba disagreed. Lately she spent most of her time in the library researching and experimenting on a little white mouse (even though she didn't believe in hurting animals, but she would rather hurt a mouse than her own husband).

"Honey, this is your-"

"No, I'm serious this time! Look, the mouse is back to normal!" Elphaba pointed to the small white mouse that had very similar scarecrow characteristics to Fiyero days ago.

"Oh Elphaba, I'm shocked! You did it!"

"Yes, and tomorrow you will be back to normal, and we can return to Oz!"

"You- _we_ can't go back!"

"What if I… change my name?"

"Oh please, you can't be that stupid. No offense or anything, but you were the only green witch in Oz, and when- no, if you return they might recognize you. And also, they think you're **dead**!"

"Yes they might recognize me, but, ah- what if I find, or even create a spell?"

"It took a year to find a counter curse for me; you know how long it will take you to _create_ a spell?"

"I will do **anything** to go back to Oz! It's not like I have anything else to do; with you out on the filed all running errands all day I'm stuck here, alone. C'mon Fiyero, once you're not a scarecrow anymore, and we're back in Oz, all our dreams can come true! I can be governor, change Boq and the flying monkeys back! You, well you can have a dance teacher, or even own a studio! You have always wanted to do that! We can have a family! Our lives would be perfect! We can see Glinda-"

"First of all, she's _Ga_linda, again, and now she's governor. And second of all, I've heard Oz is very different now, it's Galinda-fied, and the new Galinda is very different than the one we knew. She is very depressed, in one day she lost her best friend and fiancé, imagine how you would feel! The Emerald City has been changed to the Slate City, green reminded her too much of you…" His voice trailed off. Elphaba had tears in her eyes.

"Oh, all of this is my fault! We need to help her!"

"It's not your fault. Is it _your_ fault you're green? No. Is it _your_ fault that people thought you were wicked? No. Is it _your_ fault that you were "killed" and then forced to escape from Oz? No, none of it is _your_ fault!"

"I guess you're right, but we still should help her!"

"Yes, we should…" He paused. "But you better have that spell ready in a year!"

"I will!" Elphaba promised. She smiled; she knew she would return to Oz very soon.


	2. Chapter 2

There's No Place Like Oz--Chapter Two

_The next day…_

"Ready?" Elphaba asked Fiyero, she was about to change him back to his real body.

"Of course I am! I've been waiting for this day for a very long time."

"Ok, just stand right over there." Elphaba pointed to an area about ten feet away from her. Fiyero walked over, he was trembling. "Please, try to stand stiller."

"I'm trying. I'm trying."

"Alright." The green witch pulled out a small notebook and flipped to the last page. "This might hurt a little, probably just as much as it did when I turned you into a scarecrow." She paused for a second and then started to chant, although Fiyero did not understand what she was saying, he knew it would work, or at least, he hoped so. "Nubon ek ell uban uban ek ell. Nubon ek ell uban uban ek ell…" Elphaba repeated that line over and over again. All of the sudden Fiyero's body started throbbing, he felt like he was dying. Fiyero fell onto the hard floor and became unconscious. Elphaba had to keep chanting though, because if she stopped she could risk leaving him half scarecrow half normal, or worse. Something very similar had happened to the mouse and he lived, so she felt there was nothing to worry about.

Fiyero's scarecrow body lay motionless on the floor. Elphaba watched him to see any signs of change. At first nothing noticeable, but then just a few minutes later she noticed something, he had skin! Just minutes after she discovered Fiyero's skin, he was back to normal! Elphaba stopped chanting and waited for what seemed like hours (but really was only about two minutes). Suddenly Fiyero opened his eyes and looked around; then he stood up and looked at himself in a mirror that was standing a couple feet from him.

"Sweet Oz!" He gasped. "I'm not a scarecrow anymore!"


	3. Chapter 3

There's No Place Like Oz--Chapter Three

_A week later…_

"Elphaba, you'll never guess what happened today!" Fiyero exclaimed.

"And you'll never guess what happened to me!"

"You go first."

"Ok, so I was doing a little research, you know, for my skin, and I found out that… There's a whole book on counter curses for every skin color imaginable!"

"Really? So how long do you think it will take to be 'de-greenified'?"

"Probably about a month! Anyways, what's your exciting news?"

"They hired me!" He was referring to the dance studio that interviewed Fiyero four days ago. You see, he had always dreamed of being a dance teacher, or even owning his own studio… His motto had always been, "Dance through life!"

"Honey, that's great!"

"Oh and, I'll be home a lot more, since I will only be working 9 hours a day, instead of the obnoxiously long hours as a scarecrow."

"We'll be back in Oz so soon!"

"About that… There's one little problem…"

"Oh no."

"Since I thought it would take you a year to get that spell, I signed a contract, for a year."

"A year!"

"I'm so sorry, but there's no going back now."

"Okay… Well, maybe I can find a job after I'm de-greenified."

"Don't worry Elphaba, everything will work out." Fiyero was trying to be reassuring, but he was very disappointed, he wanted to return to Oz just as bad as his wife did.

"I hope so."


	4. Chapter 4

There's No Place Like Oz

Chapter Four

_A month later…_

"Fiyero come here, I have a little surprise for you!" Elphaba called from the library. Her husband had just arrived home from work and she'd been waiting all day for this moment.

"Hey honey how was your-" Fiyero stopped, he stopped walking, he stopped talking, he almost stopped breathing. "You-you-you- Sweet Oz!" was all he could manage to stutter. He couldn't help but stare, his wife, his own wife, was de-greenified!

"Yes I know! Isn't this wonderful?"

"Wonderful? That only _begins_ to explain it! I'm so **shocked**! You look so, different!" And he was right, she looked like a complete stranger, he could only tell it was her by her eyes, and her gorgeous smile.

"Thank you?"

"I mean, I really do think we could return to Oz now!" Elphaba started crying, she was overwhelmed with happiness, she had been de-greenified, she could go back to Oz, her whole life had been turned around.

"You know what, let's celebrate! We can go out for dinner now! I know this one superb place; I went there just last week with some friends from work, oh, you'll just love it!"

"Then let's go!"

They had a great night; for once Elphaba was accepted by everyone. After that they enjoyed life together. Elphaba got a job, as a magician (she was one of the best and was very popular). Before they knew it, it was already time to go back to Oz.


	5. Chapter 5

There's No Place Like Oz

Chapter Five

_Back in Oz (a year later)…_

"Surprise!" Elphaba and Fiyero, as well as a bunch of their new neighbors and friends yelled as Galinda entered her house.

"Oh my goodness!" She gasped. They had completely Galinda-fied her house, from black to hot pink. She had turned back into her old self again, and gave up being governor, now Elphaba was the governor.

Speaking of Elphaba, she and Fiyero had twins, two girls, they named them Nessa and Rose. Although Elphaba was not green, the population of rainbow people was increasing, and they were beginning to be accepted. Oz had changed a lot.


End file.
